Sammy and the Three Stooges
by HardRocker
Summary: Sammy's 1st time at band camp three stooges mischievous minds overactive libidos a hell of a time!
1. Introductions, Hotties, and Gawking

"Bye sweetie! Love you! See you in a few weeks!" my mom called from the rolled down window of   
the car.  
  
"Bye Mom! I love you too!" I yelled back waving madly. And then with a squeal of her tires   
she was gone.  
  
So here I am, I thought to myself as I wandered aimlessly around the crowded parking lot with   
my two duffle bags, my trombone case, and my guitar. Man this place is a madhouse! Kids were   
running around like chickens with their heads cut off. A frightened boy and girl were being   
chased around by what appeared to be a crazy mob whooping like Indians on the warpath!  
  
All of a sudden one of them stopped and pointed at me. "Hey guys, fresh meat!" The crowd of   
boys began to approach me until one of them yelled, "Hey stop! She's not a freshman. She   
doesn't have one of those cheesy nametags!"  
  
"So?" someone called.  
  
"So lay off her, dipshit." This came from the mouth of my original attacker. With grumbles   
of protests the crowd dispersed except for two boys—the one that had initiated the attack   
and the one that had saved me. Damn! Up close they were both hot as hell!  
  
The initiator stepped forward to introduce himself. "I'm John-Michael, first chair trombone   
and section leader. Sorry about that little mix-up. I didn't realize you weren't a   
freshman."  
  
"It's cool, but why were you chasing those kids around?"  
  
John-Michael chucked. "It's kind of a tradition for the low brass to terrorize the other   
sections, especially on the first day of camp. Plus the low brass freshmen always get   
wedgies from the upperclassmen low brass on the first day. We like to think of it as a   
rite of passage."  
  
"Right." I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face.  
  
The other boy stepped forward. "And I'm Charlie, first chair tuba and section leader."  
  
Charlie was slightly taller than me and he had brown hair and eyes. John-Michael looked   
to be about 6'2 and he had coal black hair and ebony eyes that seemed to sparkle with   
mischief.  
  
"I'm Samantha aka Sammy. As you can see, I play trombone. Do you guys have nicknames?"  
  
"My real name is Charles so Charlie is a nickname."  
  
"And people call me John or Michael or JM. Basically anything goes."  
  
"What grade are you in?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Eleventh." I answered.  
  
"We're seniors." They bumped chests. "Did you just move here or something?"  
  
"Yup, and this is my first time at band camp. My other school didn't have it."  
  
Charlie and John-Michael's faces sprouted matching grins. "Then we'll have to make sure   
that this is one camp you'll never forget."  
  
Our conversation was cut short by the sound of a whistle being blown. The parking lot   
became even more chaotic, if that's possible, as kids began running for the busses.   
John-Michael and Charlie each grabbed one of my duffle bags and calmly began walking towards   
a bus.  
  
"Um, shouldn't we be hurrying to get a good seat on a bus?" I inquired.  
  
Charlie and John-Michael stopped short looking first at me and then staring at each other in   
incredulity. Then they began laughing uncontrollably. John-Michael fell to the ground and   
rolled around crazily and Charlie simply sat down, holding his stomach in laughter and shaking   
his head in disbelief.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked. They tried to control their laughter but ended up collapsing into   
a fit of giggles again.  
  
"Fine then," I said stalking off angrily. I didn't see what was so damn funny anyway.  
  
"Wait! Wait, Sammy! Damn it, wait!" they called after me.  
  
"Would you slow down for a second and let us explain?" Charlie yelled. I faced them with eyes   
full of fire.  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"It's just that we forgot that you're new here. The low brass always gets a bus all to   
ourselves and the section leaders always get the very back of the bus. All of our stuff is   
already on there. It's just funny that anyone would even suggest that we hurry," Charlie   
explained.  
  
Oh, I thought silently and instantly forgave them. But then I thought, why not have a little   
fun?  
  
"So?" I asked violently. "That still gave you no right to laugh at me." I turned and began   
walking away.  
  
"C'mon Sammy. You're not really mad at us are you?" John-Michael asked.  
  
"Do I look mad?" I turned and gave them the meanest expression I could muster up.  
  
John-Michael perused my face anxiously. Then his face slowly broke into a wide grin. "No,"   
he said.  
  
"No what?" I asked.  
  
"No, you don't look mad. Your face looks mad and so does your body language but deep within   
your eyes some part of you is sparkling. You're not mad," he finished.  
  
My face slowly sprouted a smile. "And who are you to tell me whether I'm angry or not? But   
you're right, I'm not mad."  
  
"Sorry to break up this love fest but I'm ready to get this show on the read so let's   
boogie," Charlie said walking off.  
  
I started to follow him but John-Michael stopped me.  
  
"You should never try to lie. Your eyes tell everything you're thinking." And with that he   
walked off leaving me gawking after him. 


	2. Further Introductions, Another Hottie, a...

I ran to catch up with them as they walked up the steps of the last charter bus after they   
had put my stuff under the bus. I hurried and stacked my trombone and guitar with the rest of   
the instruments. The moment Charlie and John-Michael stepped onto the bus the upperclassmen   
stood up and cuffed the freshmen to stand with them. One other boy stood up to stand with   
Charlie and John-Michael. They began yelling out their stats.  
  
"Sean, sophomore, trombone!"  
  
"Katie, junior, tuba!"  
  
"Jacob, freshman, trombone!"  
  
There were twenty-six trombones, eleven euphoniums, and eight tubas total. I could tell   
that this was one big band. Of the eleven girl low brass players only three, besides me,   
marched. The rest were in color guard or were twirlers. There was Amber, the junior tuba   
player, Katie, the freshman trombonist, and Julie, the senior euphonium player. All this   
Charlie whispered to me while people were calling out there stats.  
  
  
"Upperclassmen, at ease!" John-Michael yelled. The upperclassmen sat down. "Freshmen   
remain standing! We are your section leaders. I'm John-Michael, trombone section leader,   
and this is Charlie, tuba section leader, and Alex, euphonium section leader." Wow, Alex   
was a hottie too. It must be something in the water around here. He had blond hair and   
deep blue eyes.   
  
John-Michael continued. "We plan on making your freshman year hell." Was he serious??   
"You will only address us when we address you and then you will answer us with Sir. Whatever   
we want you will give to us upon demand with no questions asked. Is this understood?" he   
didn't wait for an answer. "Good. As long as that's understood…" he grinned. "I'm just   
shittin' with y'all… mostly. We do run things and basically you have to do whatever we tell   
you to. So don't be surprised if we run you ragged. And now that that's all clear I have   
an introduction to make. This is Samantha aka Sammy and she just moved here. She's a junior   
and she plays trombone."  
  
Everyone said hi and I waved back.  
  
"Now that John is through spitting his hot air we can get this party started! So feel free   
to do whatever. Go crazy. Don't be too stupid though. This is the only bus without a   
chaperone and we don't want that privilege taken away. Let's paarrtay!!!" Alex yelled.  
  
A cheer went up from everyone. John-Michael and I headed for the back of the bus but Alex   
and Charlie stayed behind.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" John asked.  
  
"Naw, we're gonna chill up here for a while but we'll be back there later." Alex said.  
  
Then Charlie squeezed my arm and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll see you later, okay babe?"  
  
I nodded my head but inside I was confused. Did Charlie like me? I hoped not. Charlie   
was cool but I only thought of him as a friend.  
  
John and I got settled on the last row of the bus. The row had three seats but we got the   
luxury of having extra space. Being in with section leaders had it's props, I thought to   
myself and smiled.  
  
"What're you smiling at?" John-Michael asked, smiling back at me.  
  
"Nothing. Does Charlie like me?" I asked, a frown replacing the smile on my face.  
  
John stared at me for a full minute and then threw back his head and laughed. This was like   
a repeat of earlier today.  
  
"Charlie's gay."  
  
That made me sit up straight in my seat. "What?"  
  
"Charlie's gay," he repeated. "Do you have a problem with that?" John turned suddenly   
serious.  
  
"God, no! I'm just surprised." I thought for a second. "Does he like Alex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is Alex gay?"  
  
"Well, he's bi, but this is kind of on the hush-hush so don't say anything, okay?"  
  
"'Kay. Does he like Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're both too shy to do anything about it."  
  
"Then we'll just have to hook them up."  
  
Mr. Thomas, the head band director, entered the bus. "Quiet down everyone! We've got a   
six hour bus ride ahead of us with NO PIT STOPS so I hope that everyone brought snacks."   
Everyone held a bag of chips or drinks in the air. "Be good guys. Don't drive the bus driver   
crazy and don't sacrifice anyone."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. T," John called out. "By the time the bus ride is over there won't be any   
virgins left to sacrifice." The boys on the bus catcalled and yelled while the girls called   
him a pig.  
  
"John, just don't. Now it's time to get going. Let's have a safe and fun trip!"  
  
Mr. Thomas exited the bus and we started on our way.  
  
  
"John, if this is a six hour trip why are we leaving at six o'clock? We won't get there   
until like midnight!" I asked.  
  
"Mr. Thomas always likes us to travel to band camp at night. He says it makes us feel   
disconnected from the outside world and makes us more of a family."  
  
I rolled my eyes. John-Michael pinched me.  
  
"Ouch!" I rubbed my arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at Mr. Thomas. He's really cool."  
  
I pinched him back.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"Cuz I can do that." Pretty soon we had an all out war going on.   
  
The boy in front of us peeked over our seat then yelled, "Pinch fight!" at the top of his   
lungs and pinched me on the arm. Soon the whole bus was into it. When the boy in front of   
us bent over to pinch someone I leaned over and pinched his bum. He whirled around in shock.  
  
"Payback, baby." I taunted. He moved to pinch me but then laughed and continued attacking   
other people. I sat down.  
  
"Shall we continue?" John-Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, we shall." I quickly reached out and pinched his nipple.  
  
He looked shocked. "You pinched my tit!"  
  
I had to laugh at the expression on his face. Then he pinched my nipple.  
  
"You pinched my tit!" Now I was the one who was shocked.  
  
"First rule of pinch fighting, never let your guard down."  
  
I moved to pinch him but he grabbed both of my arms and pinned them to my sides so I so I   
nipped him playfully on the ear.  
  
"I'm down but not out." I said.  
  
"Oh, so now you wanna bite, eh?" To prove my point I bit him again.  
  
"You better watch it," he said. "If you keep biting me then you might not like what I have   
to do to you." I bit him one more time, on the neck.  
  
"Okay, I warned you." He held me still as I playfully tried to wriggle away. Then slowly   
he leaned towards me and slowly and gently bit me square on the nipple.  
  
"Whoa! Alex, I think we're interrupting something. Maybe we should come back later."   
Charlie said.  
  
"If the back seat's a-rockin' don't come a-knockin'." John is so evil!  
  
I quickly separated myself from John-Michael's arms.  
  
"Um, ahem, no. You're not interrupting anything. I was just about to um," I looked around   
and picked up a scrap piece of paper. "I was about to throw this away."   
  
I hopped up and practically ran down the aisle to the trashcan. Then I calmly walked back to   
my seat except now it wasn't my seat. John-Michael was seated next to the window with   
Charlie in the middle and Alex next to the aisle. The three guys stopped talking and turned   
to face me. Charlie and Alex smiled slow, evil smiles at me.  
  
"Now that you're back we can begin our questioning."   
  
"What do you mean questioning? There's nothing to question." I had to get out of this and   
fast.  
  
"Oh yes there is."  
  
"Well I for one refuse to answer any questions. And John-Michael won't either, right Michael?"   
He chuckled. "Right, John-Michael?"  
  
"Um, right."  
  
"Good boy." I reached over and patted him on the head.  
  
"Now," I crossed my arms. "I guess you don't have anyone to question." I made the mistake   
of smirking gleefully.  
  
"Actually," Charlie playfully mocked me by crossing his arms. "As your section leaders you   
have to do what we say."  
  
Crap! "Well… um, John's a section leader too! And he says no questions. So there!" I stuck   
out my tongue.  
  
"I think this deserves a vote. All in favor of questioning raise your hand." Alex, Charlie,   
and John-Michael raised their hands. "All in favor of humoring Sammy. Heh, I guess the   
answer's clear. Let the questioning begin."  
  
Traitor, I mouthed at John.  
  
You know you love me, he mouthed back. I re-crossed my arms and made up my mind to ignore   
him.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get this over with." The quicker the better.  
  
Charlie cackled evilly and popped his knuckles. "Question numero uno. What exactly was   
going on back here?"  
  
"Nothing," I said defensively.  
  
Alex sighed. "We tried to go easy on you but you wanted it the hard way. Charlie, continue."  
  
"Well then, as I was saying, were you or were you not alone back here with John-Michael?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah, I was."  
  
"And was he or was he not practically on top of you?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it--"  
  
"Stick to the questions Sammy. Was he or was he not on top of you?"  
  
"He was," I whispered.  
  
"And finally," he paused to rub his hands together in anticipation. "True or false. Were   
his lips in contact with your breast?"  
  
"No!"   
  
"They weren't?" he demanded.  
  
"No… only his teeth were… he bit me. But it's not my fault! He started it!"  
  
Alex, Charlie, and John-Michael began to laugh. At me, no less. Three times in one day.   
I'm on a roll.  
  
"Is the questioning over now?" I snapped.  
  
"Not quite. I have a question."   
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Are you and John-Michael going to have sex?"  
  
The boys collapsed into a fit of giggles. Boys aren't supposed to giggle! Especially not   
at my expense! I thought. "No!" I answered at the exact same moment that John answered "Yes."  
  
Alex and Charlie practically gave themselves hernias from laughing. "You know that means   
yes."  
  
"Charlie, you are so evil!" I yelled.  
  
He simply ignored me. "So how long before they'll have sex?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I dunno. We should break this down step by step. When are they gonna kiss?"  
  
"On the bus today."  
  
"Make out?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Fellatio?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Cunnilingus?"   
  
"Same night."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Two weeks from now."  
  
"Omigod! What do you guys think I am? A whore?"  
  
"No, but John-Michael is."  
  
"Hey!" It's about time he had the decency to look offended.  
  
"Well you are!"   
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yeah you are! You throw your dick at girls like it was confetti at Mardi Gras."  
  
"Boys, boys, boys." Better break up the fight. "Now, back to what we were discussing.   
You guys think John and I are going to have sex?"  
  
"Yeah," they answered at the same time.  
  
"Well we're not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes…" Damn it! I had meant for that to come out strong and assertive instead of weak and   
uncertain. "Back me up here John. Tell them we're not going to have sex."  
  
John had the nerve to smile this slow, sexy grin, lean back sexily, put his hands behind his   
head sexily, look at me even more sexily, and then say, sexily, of course, "Whatever happens,   
happens."  
  
Shit.   
  
"Well you might as well forget about it cuz it ain't gonna happen. The closest you're gonna   
get to fellatio from me is sticking your penis in a wet vacuum cleaner. Now we really need   
to get to a new subject. Who took my damn seat?" I demanded.  
  
Charlie pointed at Alex, Alex pointed at John, and John-Michael pointed at Charlie. "Great,   
I'm stuck with the Three Stooges and no seat. So I ask you this, geniuses, where am I   
supposed to sit?"  
  
Simultaneously, all three of them patted their laps. I had to laugh. "I dunno," I said   
flirtatiously, "I wouldn't wanna give you guys boners."  
  
"Riiiiight," they scoffed.  
  
"You all know you want me." I grinned and then plopped down on their laps with my back to   
the window. Just then a movie came on. "Ooh, Gladiator! I love this movie! Russell Crowe   
is one sexy mofo so shhh!"  
  
  
The movie finally ended about three hours later at ten o'clock. I sighed with contentment.  
  
"That was the greatest movie in the world," I said.  
  
"Whatever. Now hop up sweet cheeks, I have an announcement to make," John-Michael said.  
  
I shifted from sitting in John's lap with my legs on Alex and Charlie to sitting just on the   
other two.  
  
John-Michael stood up in the aisle and cleared his throat for attention. "Okay kiddos, time   
for bed." Almost in one voice the freshmen exclaimed, "What?!" The upperclassmen on the   
other hand, just got comfy, pulling out pillows and blanket and snuggling up close to each   
other. "You heard me, time for bed. Believe me, you'll want your sleep now because you   
won't get any tonight. Not a wink. So go to sleep and if I hear anyone talking there'll   
be hell to pay when we get there. Got it?" He turned the lights on the bus off and headed   
back to his seat.  
  
The three seats in the back reclined so Alex, Charlie, and John-Michael leaned back and I   
curled up on their laps. We snuggled under a blanket and got comfortable.  
  
"Good night, Alex," I said.  
  
"Good night, Sammy," he replied.  
  
"Good night, Charlie," I said.  
  
"Good night," he replied.  
  
"'Night, John," I said.  
  
"Night night," he replied and kissed me on the lips. I giggled.  
  
"You guys are already on schedule. Tonight you'll be making out," Alex said.  
  
I growled, rolled over, and went to sleep. 


	3. SemiNakedness and Payback

I awakened feeling refreshed, energetic, and… cold. Then I realized that I had nothing on   
but my tightie whities! I didn't even have on any shoes! I closed my eyes tight, hoping   
it was all a dream. Then I heard voices…  
  
"I told you it wasn't a wonder bra," John-Michael said.  
  
"And I told you she didn't wear a thong," Alex retorted.  
  
"Well I was the one who guessed her cup size correctly," Charlie said triumphantly. What   
the hell? I thought silently.  
  
I sat up quickly. "Okay, fuckers, where the hell are my clothes?"  
  
They all looked at each other and then shrugged but they wore matching cat-ate-the-canary   
grins. The bus stopped and Mr. Thomas stepped on board.   
  
"Everybody off!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone began to get their stuff together, including the Three Stooges.   
  
"Um, in case you haven't noticed, it's time to get off the bus and I need my clothes."   
  
"We noticed."  
  
"Then why the hell aren't you giving me my clothes?" They grinned. "No way. No way!" I   
began to tear the bus apart, looking for my clothes. They began to get off of the bus. "Damn   
it!" I yelled. "That's it!"  
  
I ran down the aisle and tackled the three of them then struggled to pull their clothes off.   
Unfortunately there were three of them and one of me so that didn't exactly work. They ran   
off of the bus laughing.  
  
"Okay, Sammy," I said out loud to myself. "You can work this." And with that I strutted   
off of the bus confidently.  
  
  
  
Mr. Thomas had been talking to the band but when I exited the bus a hush came over the group.  
  
"Um, Sammy, where are your clothes?" Mr. Thomas inquired.  
  
"I don't know." I smiled innocently. Every head swiveled towards Alex, Charlie, and   
John-Michael. They smiled innocently.  
  
"Boys, where are Sammy's clothes?" They shrugged.  
  
"Boys." Mr. T sounded threatening.  
  
"Okay, okay." Alex reached into his pants and pulled out my shorts while Charlie and John   
pulled my T-shirt and flip-flops out of their pants. They handed my stuff to me.  
  
I held the clothes by the tips of my fingers. "I'm not so sure I want to wear these now."   
But I put them on anyway.  
  
"I can't believe this. We've barely arrived at camp and already you're in trouble." Mr.   
Thomas said.  
  
"But Mr. T you should be used to it by now. It's happened every other year at camp,"   
John-Michael said.  
  
Mr. Thomas glared. "Tomorrow you boys will have bathroom cleanup duty."  
  
The Three Stooges groaned. "Mr. T, that's not necessary. I can think of a much better   
punishment." I cracked my knuckles and glared.  
  
Mr. Thomas smiled. "Okay Sammy. I think that whatever punishment you give out will be fitting   
to the crime. Boys, do what she says."  
  
They groaned. I smiled deviously.  
  
"Now as I was saying," Mr. T began. "Your cabin assignments are on that bus over there. If   
you have any trouble finding your cabin ask a section leader. As soon as you get to your   
cabin, unpack and go to sleep." He looked at the low brass section when he said that. "We'll   
discuss the rules in the morning. Be showered and in the lunch hall by 7:30 sharp. Now go   
find your cabins."  
  
I was in Cabin 2 in the low brass section with Katie, Julie, and Amber, the only other low   
brass girls marching. I was about to grab my stuff and start walking when I caught the Three   
Stooges trying to sneak away from me.  
  
"Oh boys," I called in a singsong voice. "I think I need a little help over here." They   
slowly walked over to me. "I need you to carry my stuff to my cabin for me. That would be   
my trombone, my guitar, my two suitcases, my carry-on bag, aaaaand… me! Don't forget your   
stuff too." I cackled evilly.   
  
Alex carried my trombone and carry-on bag, Charlie grabbed my suitcases and guitar, and   
John-Michael gave me a piggyback ride. Somehow they also managed to carry their stuff.   
Payback was a bitch. 


	4. moved

Hey, the story has moved to Fan Fiction. com under Young Adult Fiction with the same title. Go there if you want more.

The link is www. fiction press. com/read.php?storyid1744525

Please note that the spaces in above URL addresses for the site should NOT be there! It was the only way that I could get them to show the site for some reason. Therefore, please, dont just copy and paste it into the address window, unless you take out the spaces.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
